


Daddy Loves Bunny Best

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby!RIchard, Blowjobs, M/M, Pedo!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday porn for my Bunny. Written in her Daddy verse. Short little blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Loves Bunny Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Папочка любит, когда зайка хороший](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033715) by [Fox_Thom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom)
  * Inspired by [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662268) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



His hands gripped the smaller boys hips and pulled him close to his chest. Richard should have known better than to wiggle away from Daddy but it was alright now, he was cuddled safe to Daddy's chest now. "Tell Daddy how much you love him bunny." 

The little boy gulped and looked up with big doe eyes. "I-I love you so much..." 

"Is that how you tell Daddy you love him?"

"Please Daddy may I taste you." Richard's cheeks flushed red and he gathered the silk sheets into his hand, Jim paid it no attention though. He reached down and undid his zipper and button so Bunny would know he had permission. "Thank you Daddy!" 

He was such a good boy, sinking to his knees on the bed and leaning over to fish Jim's cock from it's bindings, leaning away when it sprang up already hard and leaking. Richard was just too cute laying all alone in the big bed for his nap time, too damn cute with those stupid bunny ears on his head and little finger shoved against his lips. 

"Go on Bunny, pretend it's a lolli." 

Richard nodded and slipped the dick into his little mouth. It spread his lips wide and made him gag but he was doing so good. He suckled at the tip, lapped at the special juices then tried to take as much of Daddy as he could. He liked to hear the moans Daddy made. 

Daddy's hand came up to rest on Richard's head, for a second he thought about shoving the boy down until his nose tickled his dark patch of hair but the scared look Richard gave him made him stop. He just let it rest there, guiding, threatening, loving. 

Because Daddy loved his little baby. Oh lord how he loved his baby. He loved the way Richard knew just what he wanted, the soft licks, the wet hallow sucking. He loved the way the boy looked stretched wide around his member sucking with abandon. The innocent doe-eyes just made the heat in his belly raise faster. 

Daddy came without warning deep in the back of Bunny's throat. He smiled when Richard pulled back gasping and hacking, white drippling down his chin. "Clean yourself up dear then tuck me back in."

Richard did as asked, raising a finger to swipe away the cum that leaked out and shoving it back into his mouth, flinching slightly at the salty taste but going back for more. Daddy's cum was a treat and was to be cherished. Bunny had learned that lesson well. He licked all of it away from Daddy's groin the tucked him back in, laying his penis to the right the way Daddy liked it best then crawling up to cuddle against his side. 

He didn't know why he tried to run when he felt Daddy's hard on rub against him. The moments they shared cuddled together were his favorites. Richard loved how safe he felt, how cared for and protected. Daddy loved Richie, he loved him so very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck sorry <3


End file.
